Pirates of the Carribbean 2: My Version
by Terra151
Summary: Sequal the Pirates of the Carribbean 1: My Version.
1. A Key

Marie sat on the ledge of the ship looking out into the misty night. She and Gibbs were waiting for Jack to return. She rubbed her arms in the cold and Gibbs began to sing in humor,

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil have done for the rest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Ha ha ha!"

At that moment a noise filled the air that made them jump. They looked at each other nervously and Gibbs immediately stopped singing. After a few moments Marie asked quietly,

"You think he's alright?"

"A course he is." Gibbs said sounding a bit surprised.

She nodded knowingly,

"He is Captain Jack Sparrow; it's just been a while. I thought he would be back by now."

Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Knowing Jack, he'll be fine."

Just as he said this they saw a small boat approach. They're widened when they realized not only was Jack the one inside, but it was not a boat but a coffin. They pulled Jack over the side and Gibbs said,

"Not quite according to plan."

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." Jack said simply.

Marie pulled him into a hug,

"How'd it go?"

"It went well." He said cryptically,

"So you got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked.

Jack nodded and pulled a piece of folded clothe out of his vest. Marie looked at it while Gibbs said to Jack,

"Captain, the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny."

"Shiny?!" Marie asked confounded.

"What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped to be claimed by the sea, and the treasure with it." Gibbs continued nervously.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." Someone added.

"And the hurricane." Another put in.

"Aye!" They all said.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating." Gibbs finished.

"I can't believe you…" Marie said angrily, "Who are you to question Jack's motives?!"

"Be silent, girl. We weren't addressing you." One of the pirates said.

"That's only because I happen to remain loyal." She shot back at him.

"Hold up a minute, love." He said to Marie, "Shiny?" He asked addressing the crew.

"Aye, shiny." Confirmed Gibbs.

"Is that how you're all feeling then? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

Suddenly Cotton's pirate said in answer to the question,

"Squawk, walk the plank."

Jack immediately aimed his pistol at the bird shouting,

"What did the bird say?!" while Marie tried pulling the pistol from his hand.

"Do not blame the bird." A pirate said testily, "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there."

Marie opened her mouth to give him a retort but suddenly, Jack the monkey sprang in out of nowhere, causing all of the crew members to jump. The monkey snatched the clothe and began to run off as Jack shot it, causing him to drop the clothe.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs said.

"Does me." Jack replied.

A crewmember went over and picked up the clothe saying,

"It's a key."

"No, much more better. It is a drawing of a key." They all looked at Jack confusedly, "Gentlemen, what do keys do?

" Keys...unlock things?" One guessed.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable...so we're setting out to find whatever it is this key unlocks." Gibbs said,

"No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

"Good point." Said Marie.

"So we're going after this key." Gibbs tried again.

"You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?"

"So, do we have a heading?" someone asked.

"Ah, a heading." Jack said pulling out his compass. Marie saw it was switching from side to side and Jack looked at confusedly. Finally after a moment he pointed in a direction and said, "Set sail in a general...that way direction."

"Captain?" Gibbs asked

"Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works." Jack said ignoring him and walking off. Marie followed asking,

"Jack what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, love." He said quickly. He entered his chambers and Marie followed.

"Jack." She said waiting for him to turn and look at her, "I need you to trust me."

He looked away for a moment in thought. Marie didn't say anything but waited. Finally he let go of his pride and said nervously,

"I honestly don't know…"

Marie brow furrowed in concern and she hugged him saying,

"It's alright, you'll figure something out. You are Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Indeed I am." He said smiling nervously.


	2. Black Spot

Marie sat on Jack's desk as he fiddled with his map. He looked at his compass but it was still swinging wildly about. She watched him distance the charts and pick up his rum bottle. He tipped it upside down disapprovingly and said,

"Why is the rum always gone?" Marie smiled and watched him get up and quickly wobble to one said. He stopped for a moment and said, "Oh, that's why."Marie followed Jack into the hold in search of rum. They glanced at the sleeping crew and said, "As you were, gents." Jack looked at Marie and said, "You're awful quiet."

"Just thinking…"

"About?" He asked as he uncorked a bottle. He tipped it over and watched as sand poured out. Before she could answer they jumped when someone in the darkness said,

"Time's run out, Jack."

Jack peered at the man and said softly,

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?"

"That's Bootstrap Bill?" Marie asked softly.

"Aye, and who are you miss?"

"Marie Dawn." She answered.

"You look good, Jack." Bill said.

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked suddenly. Marie and Bill looked at him confusedly and Bill said quickly,

"No."

"I thought not. If it were there'd be rum." Jack said.

At this Bootstrap offered Jack a bottle of rum. Jack took it eagerly while Marie said to Jack,

"Still not a dream."

"You got the Pearl back, I see." Bootstrap said.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl by the way...your son." Jack said to him.

"William." Bootstrap said surprised. He looked away disappointedly, "So he ended up a pirate after all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked calmly.

"He sent me." Jack and Marie looked at him curiously, "Davy Jones." He finished.

Marie's eyes widened and Jack said smoothly,

"Ah, so it's you then. He Shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack. I thought even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." Marie elbowed him in the side for being so insensitive,

"You made a deal with him too, Jack." Marie's head jerked toward Jack when she heard this,

"You did what?"She asked shocked.

"He raised the Pearl from the depths for him," Bill said to Marie, "thirteen years you been captain." He said to Jack.

"Technically..."

"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well: one soul bound to crew one hundred years upon his ship."

"Well the Flying Dutchman already has a captain, so there's really no..."

"Then it's the locker for you! Jones' terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

Jack's and Marie's eyes widened in fear. After a moment Jack asked,

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up." Bootstrap said grabbing Jack's hand, "It will come, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears the black spot." He finished walking away.

Marie and Jack looked down at his hand and saw it indeed contained the black spot. Jack looked at Marie in panic and suddenly ran while yelling,

"On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck you scallys! Scallys! Movement, I want movement! Run, keep running! Run as if the Devil himself and itself is upon us!"

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

Jack went behind a mast and Marie helped him wrap a clothe around his hand to cover the black spot. Jack looked over and answered quickly,

"Run! Land!"

"Which port?"

" I didn't say port, I said land. Any land!"

"But…"Gibbs started.

"Gibbs, it doesn't matter, anywhere!" Marie said franticly.

Suddenly Jack the monkey swung down and stole Jack's hat and threw it off the ship."

"Jack's hat! Clear about." Gibbs ordered.

"No, no! Leave it. Run!"

At this even Marie looked up at him in shock. After a long pause Gibbs shouted,

"Back to your stations, the lot of you!"

Jack pulled Marie under the steps in terror. Marie held onto him tightly saying softly,

"It'll be alright… We'll figure something out…"

Gibbs approached slowly,

"Jack?"

"Shh!" Jack ordered.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?"

"Nothing." He said shakily.

Gibbs looked at Marie and she said nervously,

"Don't ask me…"


	3. Natives

Jack ran into his chambers with Marie following. He looked at her and said,

"Now's not a good time, love. I need to think for a bit."

"Then think while I'm here. I'm not leaving your side."

"That's really not necess-"

"Yes it is, Jack." She said interrupting him.

He stopped and looked at her. It finally sunk in that she was as frightened as he was. He pulled her into his arms and she held on tightly. He said into her hair,

"I don't like you havin to see me like this…"

She looked up at him,

"I want to, I need to see the real you. Not just your image."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her to sit with him on the bed. She clenched his hand and asked,

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"The only thing I know to do is run." He said shakily.

They sailed all night and docked at the first island they found. Jack was the first off the boat with Marie close behind. As Jack ran off the crew began to spread out. Marie followed Jack and pulled him to a stop,

"Jack! Jack!" He stopped to look at her nervously, "We're off the water. We're safe now."

He pulled her into his arms, still obviously frightened. She suddenly felt Jack stiffen,

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just realized I've been on this island before."

"And?"

"Let's just say the people living here, don't just hunt animals."

Her eyes widened,

"Cannibals?"

He nodded quickly.

"Then we should head back…" she froze when she realized his dilemma: they were trapped. "Jack, how did you escape last time?"

"I traded goods with them…"

"So you speak their language?"

"A little bit…"

"Then maybe we can-" Marie was interrupted when she heard several crew member shout,

"Captain!!"

"Oh no…"Marie said.

They both ran toward the noise and stumbled upon the crew surrounded by natives. They turned to look at them both. Marie mumbled to Jack nervously,

"Now's a good time to work on an arrangement…"

One of them raised a spear at Jack and he quickly spoke some gibberish that they understood. Gibbs looked concerned and asked quietly,

"Jack? What happenin?" Jack uttered some more gibberish and the natives replied and began to lead the crew off. They all began to cry out his name in fear and rage. Marie looked up at Jack and asked,

"What did you do?"

"Ensured their survival for at least a lil' while."

One of the natives tried to grab Marie but Jack quickly intervened. They nodded slowly and put a rope around her neck handing the end to Jack. She looked at him,

"What did you say?"

"Wait a bit, love."

They were lead to a throne made of wood and bones. Jack sat upon it and spoke loudly to the natives. Marie sat at his feet as they natives repeated his last phrase and went to working.

Marie muttered not looking at him,

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, they think I'm a god trapped in this form. I told them you were my slave so you can relay messages to Gibbs."

Marie sighed,

"Oy, will the madness ever stop?"

"Not likely." Jack said solemnly.


	4. The Escape

Later that night when Jack and Marie lied in their hut Jack said quietly,

"Tomorrow, I want you to go to Gibbs, and tell him all that we know. Savvy?"

"Ya, you can arrange for me to get to him?" she asked.

"Aye, I can do that." Marie listened as drums began to sound. She looked at Jack and saw he held a worried expression,

"What do the drums mean?"

"That's the timer, so to speak. When the drums stop, they will 'release' me from my form." Jack explained.

"How would they…?" Her eyes widened in realization, "They wouldn't…"

He nodded,

"Probably already ate some of the crew."

"But you said-" she started

"I ensured their survival, maybe not all of them, but most of them…"

Marie buried her face in Jack chest,

"This is worse then cursed pirates…"

"We'll be alright." He said pulling her into his arms. At that moment they both were very aware of their surroundings. And very aware of each other. Jack looked down at her and tipped her chin to look at him. She looked at him nervously and blushed a deep scarlet color. Just as he leaned towards her, Marie began to scoot away from him. He said quickly, "I don't bite, love."

"I-I just think I'd better move is all…" she said nervously.

"Is it me you don't trust, or yourself?" he asked her.

"Both." She said softly turning to face the opposite direction.

The next morning she woke up slowly. She blinked and felt Jack move some hair out of her face. She looked up to see him leaned over her, just watching. She said quietly,

"Morning'."

"G'morning." He replied with a small smile. She looked up at him nervously and said,

"I'd better go deliver that message to Gibbs…"

"Alright." He said.

He made no signs of moving. She asked quietly,

"Are you gonna let me up?"

After a moment he moved out of her way and Marie leaped away from him. After telling Gibbs all she knew she was left to sit at Jack's feet all day. She watched as they painted eyes on his face and his nose green. When they were done he looked down at her questioningly,

"Looks great." She said smirking.

At this Jack winked at her and she looked away from him. Suddenly they heard a ruckus among the natives. She looked at Jack,

"What are they saying?"

"Spy, it sounds like."

They watched as Will Turner was carried to Jack on a spit. Jack said quietly,

"Whatever you do, don't let them know that you know him. Don't respond to him at all, Savvy?"

"Savvy."

Will drowsily looked up at them and said,

"Jack. Marie. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you two." Jack swaggered over to Will and poked him a couple times on the arm. "Jack, it's me, Will Turner! Marie, tell him. You both know me." Jack spoke to the natives as if he didn't hear Will and Marie couldn't look at him, "Jack, tell them to let me down! Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows!"

Marie's eyebrows rose slightly. She barely was able to keep from responding to this news. Jack just continued to speak to the natives and they began to carry him off. As he passed by Jack he whispered franticly,

"Save us!

"Jack, what did you tell them? Marie help! No! What about Elizabeth? Jack!"

Not even an hour later the drums increased in speed and they both knew their time was running out. Jack found odd ways to stall, more jewelry, more food, more wood, more everything, anything to keep them busy…

Marie watched him sneak off and quickly joined him. They ran across the bridge and down the hill, after nearly falling off the side she watched him pick up a large piece of bamboo in thought, but quickly change his mind. He entered a hut that clearly held items from their victims. He grabbed some rope and impulsively grabbed some paprika. As they exited the hut they saw they were surrounded and both said,

"Oh bugger."

He quickly began powdering himself with paprika,

"A lil seasoning, aye?"

"Very creative…" Marie commented.

Jack was put on a spit and carried back while Marie walked with the natives. Jack was put over a pile of wood and he said calmly,

"Well done."

Marie was tied up by his side. She whispered to him,

"Any plan?"

"Not yet." He said.

One of the natives shouted and began a short speech as tried to light the pile of wood on fire under Jack. He was interrupted when another native ran over yelling and pointing, they looked at Jack and he said,

"Well go get them!" He said another phrase of native gibberish and they took off. Dropping the lit stick under Jack. "Hold on, Oy! Not good. Marie can you?"

Marie picked up the stick and banged on the ground a few times putting it out before the rest of the wood could catch. She began looking for something to cut Jack's ropes but when she turned around she saw him running with the pit still tied to him yelling,

"Come on, quickly!"

She ran to follow but with Jack's head start, he unknowingly left her in the dust. She ran in the jungle searching for Jack to no avail. She was afraid to shout for him, worrying that the natives would hear her.

As she ran she caught up with the crew. They themselves were running and apparently knew the way back to the ship. She followed and asked Gibbs running,

"Have you seen Jack?"

"He isn't with you?"

"No."

They came to the ship and several began to board. Marie looked around,

"What about Jack?"

"I won't leave without him." Will said.

At that moment they saw Jack ran round the corner and they smiled, but their smiles disappeared when they saw hundreds of natives following him,

"Jack!" She gasped.

"Time to go." Will said nervously.

"Cast off those lines!!" Gibbs shouted frantically.

The ship began to leave the shore and Will shouted,

"Marie, get aboard!"

"Not without Jack!"

Jack was running hysterically,

"Hey!!" He shouted seeing that they were leaving,

"Come on!" Marie shouted stepping up a bit on the rope ladder. She held out her hand and said, "Jack hurry!!"

He grabbed her hand sn jumped with her. As they climbed up Jack said,

"Alas, my children, this will always be the day you remember as the day you almost-" As he said this a huge wave hit him from behind, interrupting his usual speech, he looked disappointed and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow."


	5. Up River

As soon as Jack feet were on the deck Marie grasped his shirt sleeves and shouted frantically,

"Don't ever do that again, Jack!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"I thought I was gonna lose you…"

He held her then, understanding what was wrong. He said quietly to her,

"I'm alright, love. I promise."

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs said approaching Jack.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack replied.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs said confused.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack said grabbing a pistol.

"Jack, Elizabeth is in danger." Will said to Jack.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" he replied nonchalantly.

"She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you." Will said testily.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

"Jack!" Marie cried,

"What?!"

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will said grabbing a sword from a crewmember.

"Mr. Gibbs." Called Jack.

"Captain?" Gibbs replied.

"We have a need to travel upriver."

Gibbs eyes widened and he said hopefully,

"You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need."

"What's up river?" Marie asked.

"Nuthin…" Jack said not wanting to take the time to explain.

"What we need to do is to make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will said.

"William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this." Jack said pulling out the clothe with a key printed on it.

Marie looked up at Jack questioningly. He didn't look back at her.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked.

"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in you're discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly belle ol' what's her face, savvy?" Jack said.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much." Will answered.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth." He said walking away.

As they sailed up river Jack set to work putting braids, beads and coins, in Marie's hair. Marie leaned back against him and laughed as Jack argued,

"Pirate jewelry is meant to be over-exaggerated! It symbolizes their skill in looting."

Marie just chuckled and said,

"Whatever you say Jack."

Jack finished and said,

"Done. Let's have a look see."

Marie stood and turned to face him asking,

"How do I look?"

Jack took on a look that she wasn't familiar seeing. He stood next to her and leaned in close. She looked at him nervously as he whispered softly,

"Stunning."

She blushed and hurriedly walked away saying quickly,

"Thank you, Jack." She began to walk down to the lower hall but Jack stopped her in the stairway,

"Where are you heading off to?"

"Um, I was just going, to go to the lower hall." She said trying to make sense of her thoughts.

"Uh huh…" he said stepping closer. She immediately stepped away as he continued to follow. Slowly he prodded her down the steps and she unintentionally backed into a wall. He put an arm on either side of her and asked softly,

"What are you afraid of?"

She looked away as Jack fingered a strand of beaded hair. She felt his breathe on her neck and every time he spoke his nearness sent an uncontrollable shiver down her spine. She said softly,

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad, love," he said, "Tell me."

She put her hands to his chest pushed him back a little so she could think clearly. She looked up at him and said softly,

"I'm not sure…"

He looked into her eyes and saw it was the truth. She really didn't understand it. He said reassuringly,

"It's nothing to be afraid of. Here…" he said leaning towards her. She backed away but couldn't help her eyes slowly wanting to close, as his lips were so close to hers. His hand touched her cheek and she nearly leaned in as well.

"Captain! We're here!" Gibbs shouted startling them both. Marie took the opportunity and ducked under his arm and running up on deck. She had to get away from him at least for a little while.


	6. Tia Dalma

They all were in the longboats heading to the destination. Jack stood looking out across the water and Marie sat next to him. Trying not to look at him. After a few minutes Jack asked softly,

"What's wrong love?"

Marie shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. Jack sat next to her and took her hand. He put an arm around her and said quietly, "We'll be alright." They said nothing the rest of the way. It wasn't until nightfall that they arrived at a small hut. Jack climbed up the ladder saying,

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." he finished looking worried.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs assured him.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack commented.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs said to Marie,

"Mind the boat." She said to Will.

At this a long chain of 'mind the boats' sounded and Marie didn't stay to listen. She entered cautiously after Gibbs and Jack. They heard a soft,

"Jack Sparrow."

"Tia Dalma." He said cheerfully.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." She looked at Will and said quietly, "You, you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" will asked.

"You want to know me." She replied seductively.

"There'll be no knowing here." Jack interrupted quickly, "We came for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you." He said to Tia. Marie looked at him,

"Now who's jealous?"

Jack gave her a look as Tia Dalma replied to Jack,

"Not so well as I'd hoped. Come."

"Come." Jack said mimicking Tia. Will sat next to Tia while Jack stood looking around. Marie stood against a wall watching quietly.

"So what service may I do you?" Tia asked running her hand across Will's cheek, "You know I demand payment." She said suddenly looking up at Jack.

"I brought payment." He said quickly. He nodded for them to bring the cage with Jack the monkey inside. "Look!" He said shooting the monkey, "An undead monkey! Top that."

Tia approached the cage and let Jack out. Gibbs said sadly,

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

" The payment is fair." Tia said.

"We're looking for this." Will said laying down the piece of clothe. Tia looked at it for a moment, "And what it goes to."

She looked up at Jack,

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe, why?" Jack asked.

"Ah…" She said with a knowing grin, "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own?" She said as she looked up at Marie. Marie looked away upon seeing Jack's eyes on her, "Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti put in.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Tia asked, "A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked,

"What indeed?" She asked running her hand over his.

"Well, the sea." Gibbs said.

"Sums." Pintel guessed.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti said, causing them all to look at him curiously. After a moment Jack rolled his eyes and said,

"A woman."

"A woman." Tia agreed putting her hands on Marie's shoulders, "He fell in love."

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs said interrupting,

"Same story, different versions, and all are true." Tia cut in. She gestured to Marie as she said, "It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." Marie wrapped her arms around herself nervously as Tia went back to her seat.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked bluntly.

"Him heart." Tia said gently.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked,

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest." Pintell said with a smirk, "Could he?"

"You, of all people, who were cursed, undead pirates are asking?" Marie asked them.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this." Will said accusingly to Jack,

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Jack replied turning to walk away.

"Let me see your hand." Tai said. Marie looked at Jack nervously as he stuck out his right hand. Tia was not fooled and he reluctantly held out his left hand letting Tia see. She removed the clothe and revealed the black spot.

"The black spot!" Gibbs cried doing a silly superstitious dance.

Ragetti and Pintel proceeded in mimicking Gibbs while Tia gave them a look.

"My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know." Jack said testily.

Tia went into a back room mumbling and looking around. Marie went to stand next to Will and Jack and watched Jack steal one Tia's rings. Marie gave him a look but he didn't put the ring back. Finally Tia came back holding a jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." She said handing Jack the jar.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack said a little surprised.

"Yes." Tia said.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"Do you think she would give it to you if it wasn't going to help?" Marie asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back." She replied testily.

"No!" He said quickly.

"Then it helps." She said smirking,

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said.

"A touch of destiny..." Tia said throwing crab claws across the map. Jack quickly traced the claws and Tia handed Will the map. "This will take you there." She said.

They proceeded to rise to leave. Tia gave Will a longing stroke on his cheek as he exited the hut. Marie went to follow but Tia held her back. When everyone had left she said, "You child, you are confused." Marie didn't respond at first. But Tia tipped her chin in a maternal fashion and said, "Tell ol' Tia Dalma."

Marie said quietly,

"I'm just not sure of myself," she said. Tia seemed to sense that this wasn't the whole truth and waited, "I'm not sure if I still trust Jack…"she said softly,

Tia looked at her gently and said,

"Child, did you not make a stand for Jack before?" Marie's eyes widened at this but she simply nodded. "Time's will be hard; you will be caused to doubt Jack further in the future. Just remember why you stood for Jack before..."

Marie nodded and exited. She climbed in the longboat and Jack looked at her curiously but Marie didn't share.


	7. Davy Jones

Marie stood with Will looking out at a wrecked ship. The rain was pouring upon them. She looked at Will nervously,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to. For Elizabeth." Jack approached with Gibbs and Will said, "That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you, do not underestimate her." Jack said.

"Musta run afoul on the reef." Gibbs commented looking at the wrecked ship.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack asked,

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will said

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked,

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will replied.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember."

"I'm sure." Marie said somewhat bitterly causing Jack to look at her curiously.

"Your chariot awaits you, sire!" Ragetti shouted laughing as he prepared a longboat.

"Oy! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Jack said to Will. Marie looked at him for a moment but tried to remember what Tia had said.

"Bon voyage!" Ragetti said laughing.

"Douse the lamps." Jack said quickly.

They watched Will row over and waited. Jack put his arm around Marie and said,

"You've seemed distressed for a while now." She didn't comment but put her head against his shoulder. "Come on, love. You haven't really spoken to me for a while now."

At first she said nothing but finally said,

"Jack, I'm worried."

"Understandably." He said.

"What if this doesn't work?" She asked Jack.

"I don't know…" Jack said. As if feeling compelled by what Marie asked, looked through his spyglass and said quietly, "He's on the ship."

"Oh no."

Suddenly Davy Jones appeared on the Black Pearl rather suddenly. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti yelped jumping back straight into Davy's crew, where they quickly put swords around their necks. Marie latched herself onto Jack's arm as he said quietly,

"Oh."

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Davy Jones said.

"Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" He said mocking Jack.

" You've got my payment. One soul to serve on your ship...he's already over there." Jack said.

"One soul is not equal to another." Davy said.

"Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack said confidently.

"Price?" Davy Jones asked.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked slowly.

"One hundred souls, three days." Marie's eyes widened at this.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off." Jack said nonchalantly.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!" Davy said unrelentingly.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked, "He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half?" He paused in thought, "And did I mention, he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half a cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

"I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls." Davy said sternly, "But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack thought for a moment and then said,

"Yep, I'm good with it." Marie looked up at him shocked but didn't comment, "Shall we seal it in blood, er, ink?"

Davy grabbed Jack's left hand and Jack let out a surprised/disgusted yelp.

"Three days." Davy confirmed

Marie and Jack looked down at his hand to find the black spot gone.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said shakily, "I feel sullied and unusual."

"Understandably," Marie said.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah, Tortuga.?" Gibbs asked,

"Tortuga." He replied wiping the slime from Davy's tentacle onto Gibbs. Marie walked away to the lower hall and heard Jack quickly following her, "Marie." She ignored him and kept walking. He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him, "What's wrong?" She didn't say anything but instead looked away. He tipped her chin and said seriously, "Talk to me."

"Jack, I'm having some issues I need to work out." she pushed him away, "Now let me be."

"No." She turned to look at him surprised, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." She said quickly,


	8. Tortuga

Once again they were in Tortuga. Jack sat with Marie in a corner of a bar trying to get his compass to work. Gibbs was sitting at a table taking names of potential crew members,

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?"

"Truth be told, I've never sailed a day in my life. I figure I ought to get out and see the world while I'm still young." A bum said,

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next?" Gibbs replied.

"My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die."

Jack began mumbling repeatedly, "I know what I want, I know what I want," trying to coax the compass to point in one direction. Marie shook her head and didn't comment.

Gibbs smiled at the drunk and said,

"Perfect. Next?"

"Me got one arm and a bum leg." Another said.

"It's the crow's nest for you. Next?" Gibbs said.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster." Gibbs said happily.

"How are we going?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Including those four? That gives us...four." Gibbs said frustrated, "And what's your story?" He said to the next man.

"My story." Marie looked up in recognition of the voice. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind." Marie tapped Jack and pointed. "I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." Norrington grabbed Gibb's bottle of rum and took a swig,

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked,

"No, not any more! Weren't you listening?" He asked angrily, "I nearly had you all off Tripoli." Jack quickly picked up some leaves and tried sneaking off. Marie followed close behind as Norrington continued, "I would have, if not for that hurricane!

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs asked astounded.

"So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" he shouted kicking over the table. He continued loudly, "So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" He pointed his pistol at Jack and continued, "Or should I just kill you now?"

"You're hired." Jack said after a moment.

"Sorry, old habits and all that." Norrington said cocking his pistol. Marie ran toward him shouting,

"Norrington stop!" She tried pulling the pistol from his hand as the other bums quickly joined her saying,

"Easy sailor!"

"That's our captain you're threatening!"

Norrington fired the pistol and on cue the entire bar went wild. Norrington shoved Marie and she fell hard to the floor. Jack pulled her to her feet and said to Gibbs,

"Time to go!"

"Aye." Gibbs said in agreement.

They went toward the exit and Jack began trying on various sailors' hats as he went along. Marie shook her head at him as they approached the door. Too many people were fighting to get out quickly. After pushing and shoving for a few minutes they managed to exit the bar. They began walking through the town towards the docks and Marie said,

"Poor Norrington…"

"Poor Norrington?" Jack questioned.

"It's just sad what happened to him." Marie said.

"Oy, he tried to shoot me!"

"Jack, everyone tries to shoot you, I don't know why you're surprised." Marie said shrugging. They reached the dock and someone said,

"Captain Sparrow!"

Marie blinked when she heard the voice. But Jack didn't notice and said,

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"Jack…" Marie said hoping he'd take the hint.

"What?" he asked.

"I've come to find the man I love." Elizabeth said,

Jack looked a bit disturbed and said quickly,

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."

Marie heard Norrington throw up over the side and quickly went to him. She put a hand on his arm and he gave her a confused look.

"Jack!" Marie said frustrated at his density.

"What is it?" he asked astounded.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth finished.

"Elizabeth!" He said astounded. Marie gave him a look, "Oh." He said quietly. He thought for a moment and said quietly to Gibbs, "Hide the rum." He then turned to face Elizabeth and said, "You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin..."

"Jack" Elizabeth and Marie said at the same time.

"I know Will came to find you, where is he?" Elizabeth continued.

"Darling, I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

Marie gave him a look to which he didn't respond. Elizabeth asked,

"Davy Jones?"

"Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman." Norrington said doubtfully after throwing up again.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack asked,

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington shot back,

"You smell funny." Jack said.

"Jack, All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said,

"I know..." He said, but after a moment of thought asked, "Are you certain? Is that really what you want most?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Because I would think you would want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you would have a way of doing that." Elizabeth asked doubtfully.

"Well, there is a chest..."

"Oh, dear." Norrington said sarcastically.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack said,

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel said passing by as Ragetti made thumping heart motions.

"And whoever possesses this chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack finished.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked ignoring him. '

"With this. My compass. Is unique." Jack supplied.

"Unique here having the meaning of broken!" Norrington said.

"True enough. This compass does not point north." Jack said wittily as Norrington threw up once again. Marie looked over at him and said,

"You know, maybe if you acted somewhat civil, you might stop regurgitating."

He gave her a look and didn't say anything more.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked,

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack said.

"Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth said.

"Every word, love." Marie rolled her eyes and didn't comment while Norrington gave her a knowing glance. "And the thing you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" he continued as he handed her his compass.

"To save Will." She said quickly.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." He stepped away and then after a moment he looked over at the compass and said,

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Captain!"

"We have our heading!" Jack said.

"Finally!" Gibbs shouted excitedly, "Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and prow that canvas!"

"Miss Swann, Miss Dawn…" he said motioning for them to board the ship.

"Welcome to the crew, former Commodore!" Pintel said to Norrington handing him a goat.


	9. Jealousy

They were out at sea. Marie stood with Jack, Elizabeth, and Gibbs. Gibbs was speaking to Elizabeth and asked,

"Beckett?"

"Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." She replied referring to the letters.

"Not good at all." Marie said.

Jack made a disgusted face at the mention of Beckett and Gibbs said,

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word. Beckett wants the compass...only one reason for that."

"Of course. He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth confirmed

"If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea."

"A truly discomforting notion, love."

"And bad, bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails! Brace the foreyard!"

"Good idea…" Marie said uncomfortably.

"Might I inquire how you came by these?" Jack asked Elizabeth indicating the letters.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth replied.

"Friendly?" Jack asked,

"Decidedly not." She replied.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." He began readin the letters, "Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. "He walked away as he said, "As if I could be bought for such a low price."

"Jack, the letters...give them back." Elizabeth said.

"No." He said simply.

"Jack, give them back." Marie said warningly. Jack blinked as if suddenly realizing she was there. He immediately handed her the letters as if he had suddenly changed his mind and Marie felt a creep of distrust and jealousy come over her. Her face hardened and she leaned on the side of the ship.

She quickly tried to think of what Tia Dalma had said. Why had she stood up for Jack before?

_Well, because even in his trickery his intentions are good._ She thought to herself.

_So why should this be any different?_

_Because there are other women who are prettier then me to distract Jack._

_Just the other day he couldn't keep his hands off of you!_

_Then as soon as he saw Tia Dalma his hands did not return._ She reminded herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Norrington joined her saying,

"It's a curious thing how a woman will behave in the presence of another."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him

"I saw the way you looked at her. You can't even hide the jealousy in your eyes."

"Well obviously you were looking at me too long if you could see all that." She said dismissively,

"So you don't deny it?" he asked her cunningly. She turned back to face him and looked him in face before saying,

"If I do, you will then proceed in arguing that I'm lying. If I don't, you can quietly gloat to yourself and leave me alone." She said turning to walk away. He grabbed her arm and said,

"And what if I don't do one of your choices?"

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Well, because obviously I have something better in mind…" he said knowingly.

Marie looked at him for a moment and then proceeded in yanking her arm out his grasp and quickly walking away while Norrington smiled. As they sailed Marie tried to think of ways to trust Jack but her thoughts were muddled with every conversation Elizabeth and Jack had. The signs were there, would Jack lose interest in her? She was about to go below when she heard Jack ask,

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled."

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." Elizabeth replied quietly. Jack handed her a bottle of rum and Elizabeth took a swig as Jack said,

"You know, Lizzie, I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could, in fact, perform a marriàge, right here, right on this deck, right now."

"No, thank you." Elizabeth said disgustedly handing the bottle of rum back to Jack.

"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us."

"Oh, except for a sense of honor, and decency, and a moral center. And personal hygiene." Elizabeth said.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it." He said confidently.

"You seem very certain."

"One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."

At this Marie couldn't stand anymore. She turned to run back to the lower hall and proceeded in running straight into Norrington chest. He looked down at her cockily and asked,

"Eavesdropping now, are we?"

"I could ask the same of you." She said pushing him aside.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who's jealous, am I?"

"Aren't you?" Marie asked turning to him, "Here is your ex-fiancé, and you find that she no longer holds any particular interest in you, but instead to both your enemies."

He looked away and said ruefully,

"She never had an interest in me." Marie softened slightly seeing she had hit the mark, "She only used me to save that, blacksmith." He said spitting the last word like it was vile. "But you," he said looking at her, "Even when I've lost my position as Commodore and are a complete mess, you still show kindness to me…"

She looked away and said quietly,

"I'm just a nice person, I suppose."

"It's more than that…"he said stepping toward her. She stepped away quickly and said,

"It's really not,"

"Isn't it?" He said running a hand down her cheek. Her eyes widened and she pushed his hand away saying,

"I don't need this right now…"

She ran on deck as Gibbs shouted,

"Land ho!"


	10. The Chest

"You're pulling too fast! "Pintel shouted

"You're pulling too slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti said.

Marie rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them as they fought. Marie looked over at Jack nervously. He looked at her confusedly,

"What wrong?"

She looked at Norrington who smirked and at Elizabeth who couldn't look at her,

"It's nothing…"She said quickly.

As they hit shore Jack said to Pintel and Ragetti,

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt."

They walked along the beach following Elizabeth. She looked at compass frustrated and sat down saying,

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

Jack and Marie peered over at the compass,

"Yes, it does. You're sitting on it." Jack said.

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked,

"Move." He said. Elizabeth stood and pointed at Norrington. Norrington rolled his eyes and began digging. Jack sat and began meditating while Marie stood with Elizabeth. Marie didn't look at Elizabeth and after a moment Elizabeth asked her,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just seem particularly quiet…"

"So I'm not the only one that's noticed." Jack triumphantly said not opening his eyes.

"I have a lot on my mind." She said trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Some of it must have showed because Norrington grinned as she said this. After a while of Norrington digging they heard a thump. They all approached the hole and pulled out the chest. Jack hit the lock with the shovel and opened the large chest. Inside were letters and small assorted keepsakes. Inside was a smaller chest, Jack picked it up and they all heard the thumping of the heart.

"It's real! "Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said shocked.

"I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised." Jack said.

"With good reason!" Will said walking towards them.

Elizabeth ran to Will shouting,

"Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" They then proceeded to kiss each other passionately while Jack and Norrington looked away. Suddenly both their eyes strayed to Marie as if they were both thinking the same thing. Marie rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

"Of course…"Marie said sarcastically.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack asked.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said.

"You do?" Jack asked confused

"You do?" Marie asked.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..."

"What?" Elizabeth asked,

"What?" Jack mimicked.

"...I was reunited with my father." Will finished.

"You're welcome, then." Jack said smiling,

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie! "Elizabeth asked angrily.

"You're surprised?" Marie and Norrington asked at the same time.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack confirmed.

Will knelt over the chest pulling the key to the chest,

"What are you doing?" Jack asked,

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will replied.

Jack pulled out his sword and pointed it at Will saying,

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please, the key."

Will then grabbed Elizabeth's sword and said,

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it."

Norrington pointed his sword at Will as he said,

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said but stopped as Norrington pointed his sword at him,

"Jack, as if." Marie said.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back." Norrington explained.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack said.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington replied as they all three began to sword fight. Marie threw her hands up saying,

"Jack! Still don't know how to sword fight!"

"Sorry!" He shouted distractedly.

Elizabeth yelped as Will was knocked to the ground. She and Marie went to his side and he said,

"Guard the chest."

Elizabeth looked up at him and cried outraged,

"No!" she ran after them as Marie rolled her eyes and went to the chest. "This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle...oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! That'll solve everything! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" Elizabeth shouted at them.

Marie watched as Pintel and Ragetti approached her,

"How'd this go all screwy?" Pintel asked,

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't he? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor. Ol' Jack, he's looking to trade it to save his own skin. And Turner there, I think he's trying to resolve some unfinished business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father."

"All while creating a spiraling pit of disaster." Marie said,

"Sad." Pintel said, "That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."

"Terrible temptation." Ragetti agreed.

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path." They both looked at Marie and her eyes widened. Marie quickly said,

"Come on now…lets be reasonable." As they gave her mischievous glint. Marie looked over to see Elizabeth on the ground faking a faint. She bluffed a run and quickly picked up the chest running. She went past Elizabet who was now sitting and shouted,

"Get up and help me!"

Elizabeth saw Pintel and Ragetti and followed quickly.


	11. Keeping the Chest

Elizabeth had caught up to Marie and was helping her to carry the chest in the forest. They both stopped shocked to see that Pintel and Ragetti had cut them off. Elizabeth moved to pull out her sword and chuckled nervously when she realized it was still with Will. They both smiled and pulled out their swords,

"Ello Poppet."

Elizabeth and Marie began to back away still holding the chest when a giant wheel rolled by with Will and Norrington fighting inside of it and Jack running to catch up. All four of them to look at it confusedly and jumped as an ax hit a tree next to them.

They looked over to see Davy Jones crew coming towards them. Elizabeth and Marie ran carrying the chest with Pintel and Ragetti running in front of them. Marie nearly died when she and Elizabeth went on either side of a tree, knocking the chest out of their hands. Marie went to pick it up while. Elizabeth blocked a crewman's swing.

Soon all three of them were fighting the crew and switching swords as needed. Pintel shouted to Marie,

"You could help!"

"I can't sword fight!"

"Why not?!" He shouted exasperated,

"I don't know how!" she said.

A crew man approached her and she quickly swung the chest at him. After a moment Marie grabbed the chest and ran into the forest,

"Where are you going?!" Elizabeth shouted,

"I have to find Jack!" She called back.

She ran in the forest as quickly as possible in search of Jack. She didn't run into any of Jones' crew, for which she was thankful. She ran across a clearing and heard,

"Ey! Marie, over here!"

She quickly ran to him and handed him the chest,

"Now what?"

He took the key and unlocked the chest. She watched horrified as he picked up the beating heart. He looked at it for a moment and both jumped when they saw Davy Jones' crew running towards them. Jack quickly put the heart in his vest, grabbed Marie's hand and they quickly ran away.

She and Jack quickly headed towards the beach and spotted the longboat. They ran for it and Jack quickly pulled out his jar of dirt and stuck the heart inside it. As a crew member was about to swing at Jack Marie tackled him quickly and Jack hit him over the head with an oar.

Marie got up and Jack began fighting with the pirate. She helped as much as possible until she saw Norrington approach. She ran over as he pocketed Beckett's letters and close the jar of dirt. She ran at him hitting him reapeatedly,

"Give those back!"

He caught her wrist as she swung at him and Marie froze. He looked at her and said,

"I made you an offer once and I'll make you another…come with me." Her eyes widened and he continued, "I'll return the heart to Beckett you can use the letter for your freedom. We can start over…" Marie looked at Jack and back at Norrington. She said quietly,

"I can't betray Jack…"

He looked at her ruefully and said,

"Pity…"

He shoved her into the water and took off running as Pintel and Ragetti came and put the chest in the longboat. They looked at her and helped her to her feet as she said,

"Stop him!"

"No need to, we have the chest" Pintel said as he and Ragetti began pushing the longboat out to the tide. She shook her head and ran after Norrington. She swung him to face her and gave him a hard punch in the face. Elizabeth looked at her surprised. She quickly knelt down and began to feel around in his jacket. He threw her off of him and pulled out his sword. He pointed it at Marie but changed his mind when he saw Jones crew coming towards him.

Marie deciding there was no use for it went to help Jack. Just as she turned to look at him, she saw him hit Will on the head with an oar.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted running towards him,

"Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack said.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth said nervously,

"Not with the chest." Norrington agreed picking it up, "Into the boat."

"You're mad!" Elizabeth said astounded.

"Don't wait for me." He said running off with the chest.

"I say we respect his final wish!" Jack said,

"Aye!" Pintel agreed as they all pushed the boat out. Marie stopped them by standing front of the boat,

"No! We need him!"

"No we don't. He told us to go." Ragetti said.

"We can't leave him!" She shouted desperately,

"Sorry love." Jack said picking her up. He proceeded to carry her while the other pushed the boat into the water.

"Jack put me down! He has it! We have to go back! Jack!!"


	12. Kraken

After Marie was hauled onto the Black Pearl she had to restrained from jumping back into the water.

"We have to get Norrington!"

Jack quickly grabbed her arms and shook her slightly,

"Marie!" She blinked, "I'm sorry."

"Jack! Why won't you listen?!"

She shook out of his grasp and stood against the side of the ship frustrated. She watched Elizabeth kneel over Will as he awoke,

"What happened to the chest?" he asked.

"Norrington took it to draw them off."

"Unfortunately." Marie said walking with Gibbs. He asked quickly,

"What happened to the Commodore?"

"Former Commodore." Marie corrected.

"He fell behind." Jack said simply.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is that you're back and made it off free and clear." Gibbs said cheerfully. As he said it, the Flying Dutchman appeared beside them. "Lord on High, deliver us!"

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack said confidently. Marie shook her head and said,

"Oh no…"

"What?" Gibbs asked. She opened her mouth to answer when Jack shouted,

"Hey, fish face! Lose something? Congealy..." He suddenly fell down the stairway and Marie's hands flew to her mouth. He quickly lifted the jar, "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git! Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" He finished singing.

"Enough!" Davy Jones said irritated. His canons were pulled out and Jack said quietly,

"Hard to starboard?"

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Brace the foreyard!" Will cried out.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled panicking.

Will shouted to all,

"Make fast!"

"She's falling behind." Elizabeth stated.

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs said.

"We're the faster?

" Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs said.

"...we rob her advantage." Will finished.

"Aye."

"They're giving up!" Someone shouted,

"It's too easy…"Marie said suspiciously.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight." Will said to Jack.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack replied. The ship shook and Jack dropped his jar of dirt. He went to his knees and asked,

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

"Norrington." Marie said quietly.

Jack's eyes widened in realization.

"Musta hit a reef!" Someone said,

"No, it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked,

"The Kraken!" Will answered.

"Like I said, too easy…" Marie said.

"To arms!" Will said ignoring her.

Marie went with Jack as the crew went in a frenzy. He went into his cabin and pulled out a few necessities. Marie looked at him and asked,

"Jack what are you doing?"

He jumped when he realized she was there and said quickly,

"Running."

"Jack, you have to stay."

"No I don't." he said simply.

"Jack, if you don't you condemn them to die in your place!"

He paused what he was doing in thought. He didn't look at her but lifted his sack of items over his shoulder and stride past her. He crawled into the longboat and asked her,

"Are you coming?"

"Jack don't do this…" she said pleadingly.

"G'bye love."

Her eyes were wide as she watched him lower the life boat. She sunk to her knees and slowly became aware of her surroundings,

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship."

" There's no boats." Elizabeth said,

"There's a reason for that." Marie said quietly. They looked out watching Jack row away and said,

"Oh, you coward!"

There was a crash and someone said,

"Not good."

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs cried.

The crew was in a panic as the Kraken attacked the ship expertly. Will fought with one of its tentacles saying,

"C'mon! Come and get it! I'm over here! C'mon!" The Kraken swatted the net causing Will to lose his sword and get his foot stuck in the net. He quickly shouted, "Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!!

Elizabeth aimed the pistol, as she did and tentacle wrapped around her leg and began to drag her off the deck. She screamed frantically, and Marie grabbed her hands trying to keep her on board. Just as she was about to be pulled off, Ragetti chopped off the tentacle. Elizabeth reached for the gun looked up to see Jack had stepped on it. Jack picked up the gun and aimed it at the kegs in the net. He shot the kegs causing a large explosion as Will dropped out of the way. The Kraken left after the explosion and there was an eerie silence. Marie went to Jack and hugged him quickly,

"You came back!"

"A course I did." He said calmly.

Someone asked quietly,

"Did we kill it?"

"No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!"

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack said solemnly.

"Jack! The Pearl." Gibbs said astounded.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack replied.

"He's right. We have to head for land." Elizabeth agreed.

"That's a lot of open water." Pintel said.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will said.

"Aye, abandon ship." Gibbs agreed, "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

Marie began heading toward the longboat and heard Elizabeth talking to Jack,

"Thank you, Jack."

She helped hand weapons off to Will and watched him stop suddenly. She looked over and froze. Elizabeth and Jack were sharing a passionate kiss. She looked at Will who looked as shocked and hurt as her,

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose!" Gibbs said prodding Marie down the rope ladder. "C'mon Will, step to!"

After they had all gotten into the longboat they waited for Elizabeth. As she climbed down Will asked,

"Where's Jack?"

They both gave her an angry glance, waiting to hear the lie she came up with.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." They all looked up at the Black Pearl. Marie thought for a moment and her eyes widened. As she stood Elizabeth shouted, "Go!"

"No. No! We have to get Jack!" Will pulled Marie back down as she tried to climb back onto the ship. She struggled and Will pinned her down next to him to stop her from rocking the boat. She kept yelling, "Stop! We have turn around!!"

"I'm sorry lass." Gibbs said.

"NO!" She shouted futilely. She kept yelling until she realized they were too far away. She gave Elizabeth an evil glare and Elizabeth glanced away guiltily. They watched the Kraken drag the Pearl down the depths of the ocean and Marie cried into her hands. She felt Will put an arm around her gently. Jack was gone.


	13. Tia Dalma, again

The rest of the crew rowed out of the open water and up river. It was a long ride to put it gently. Marie couldn't speak. A few of the crew tried talking to her but she found her throat was so constricted she couldn't speak at all. Will the only one who fully understood her pain.

Marie saw the Elizabeth couldn't look at her or Will and felt somewhat better, knowing she at least had the decency to feel guilty. They rowed to Tia Dalma's hut, they entered and Tia Dalma let them in quickly. She handed Marie and Elizabeth each a cup,

"Against the cold and the sorrow." She explained. Marie thanked her but couldn't help glaring at Elizabeth. Marie touched Tia's arm and said,

"Tia Dalma…"Marie said softly, "I tried, to do as you said, I really did. But…" she couldn't continue as she looked at Elizabeth. Tia hugged her gently saying,

"It'd be alright child. All is not lost…"

Before Marie could ask for elaboration on that statement, Tia spoke to Will, "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul.

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its captain." Will said.

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright." Gibbs agreed. "He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." He then offered a toast saying, "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti said,

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel agreed.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth put in quietly.

Marie didn't speak and noticed Will didn't say anything either. She put a hand on his arm comfortingly and he offered her a small, sad, smile. She took a sip and looked away as Tia put her hands on her shoulders gently. They all drank in honor of Jack and Will said to Elizabeth,

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back...Elizabeth..."

"Would you do it?" Tia asked quickly, "What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

"Aye. Gibbs said.

"Aye." Pintel said,

"Aye." Ragetti followed

"Aye." Said Cotton's parrot.

Absolutely," Marie said finally speaking.

"Yes." Elizabeth uttered quietly.

"Aye." Will said.

"All right! "Tia said smiling, "But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows those waters."

As she said this someone stepped down the stairway. They all stood to look and what they saw shocked them. There Barbossa came down the steps with Jack the monkey on his shoulder and an apple in his hand. He said to them,

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" he bit into his apple and let out a laugh.


End file.
